Succubus (Race)
Not to be confused with Succubus, the enemy type. Succubi are a monster race option in Barony, introduced in the Myths and Outcasts DLC alongside three other monster races. They present a flipped view of the equipment system, using curses as blessings and vice versa, as well as having several unique spells that allow a Succubus to scatter on command or sift into the crowd if need be. Description Succubi can be a rather tough monster race to handle at times, due to its major gimmick of inverting curses and blessings. When the player equips any weapon or equipment with that is cursed, the associated curse level has its penalties negated and instead grant bonus damage or AC, as well as being freely unequipped. Blessed items will still provide their bonuses, but cannot be removed once equipped, like any normal race reacts with cursed items. As a result, most Artifact weapons will become difficult to handle since they are blessed by default. There is a way to curse items which have been blessed however, requiring either cursed bottles of water, or brewing up bottles of water with a cursed alembic. Starting a game with a Succubi also provides two innate spells for them to use: Teleport and Polymorph. Teleport is a very random movement option, with a high Mana cost and inconsistent performance by placing the player in any open space of the dungeon. Still, it is best used as a method to rapidly escape from danger’s reach and survive another day, or for possibly accessing a blocked area. Polymorph allows the Succubus to be very flirtatious with Humans, as well as shuffle blessed gear at any time which would otherwise be stuck onto the player. Social Standings As a demonic creature, Succubi can recruit other Succubi and their male counterpart, the Incubus. Technically speaking, this allows a lucky player to have potential access to new party members throughout the dungeon, directly tied to the presence of Fountains in most dungeon levels and their low chance of spawning either Succubi or Incubi to recruit. Taking a trip to Hell can also help a Succubi form a party, as both Succubi and Incubi wander those portions of the dungeon naturally. Areas such as the Caves or the Citadel also show to have Incubi wandering the floors naturally. Plus, Bram’s Castle is home to three powerful Succubi found inside the second floor of that area, whom cast bolts of bloodletting. Since Succubi are a monster race, they are naturally targeted by both Humans and Shopkeepers, requiring a fight or a quick escape if they see the player. If out of Polymorph form, cunning Succubi can use Potions of Confusion or Bottles of Booze to inflict a human target, before sneaking up and converting them to their party. If the human sees the player as they approach, combat will ensue and only breaking line of sight will allow the Succubus to convert the human happily to their troupe. Trivia * Succubi can only be selected as a female character, with the respective +1 point to DEX. ** Attempting to toggle to Male will instead change to the Incubus race if the player also owns the Legends and Pariahs DLC. *** Attempting to toggle without the DLC will instead merely select the Human male. Category:Succubus Category:Races